Best Friends
by elleynad
Summary: A Finchel Drabble
1. Chapter 1

She whistled along to some of her favorite songs as she sat out on her drive way drawing gold stars all over the pavement like she did every Saturday morning. She'd sit and draw for hours.

"Going outside to play with Rachel mom." He shouted towards the kitchen as he grabbed his ball.

His mom peeked around the corner, "Alright Finn, but please stay out of the street. And say hi to the Berry's for me." She smiled as she watched her eight year old son run out the door.

"Hey Rachel, whatcha humming to today?"

She looked up smiling as he walked over to where she was, "Hi Finn. The Wizard of Oz… have you ever seen it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, you can come over and watch it if you'd like."

"Sure. Okay." He smiled as he took a seat down next to the pretty little girl who lived next door.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yea?"

"Is it weird that your my best friend, since you're a boy." She smiled as she began to draw a picture of the two of them as stick figures holding hands.

"Nope. Because you're my best friend too Rachel." She smiled as she handed him a piece of chalk.

…

He looked up at the clock that read 2:30am and stumbled up trying to find the phone. "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you up Finn. I just, I'm worried. He didn't come back."

He sat up quickly when he recognized her voice on the other end, "It's alright Rach. He'll be back, your dads love each other, you know that. Parents argue all the time, and sometimes they just need space."

He frowned when he heard the tears on the other line, "Hey Rach, I'll stay up on the phone with you until you fall asleep okay!"

"No Finn. You have football practice tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up."

"Nonsense, I'll be fine. You need me."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend Finn. I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, me too."

…

"Alright you two, get together for a picture."

Finn grabbed Rachel pulling her close and smiling for Mr. Berry.

"You guys look great!" Carole smiled as she jumped in to fix Finn's tie.

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you Carole." Finn looked over at Rachel who looked exceptionally beautiful tonight.

"It's a good thing my best friend is a girl, I can't imagine going to my Senior Prom with one of the guys."

She laughed as she elbowed him, "You're just lucky I didn't already have a date."

…

"Rachel Barbra Berry!"

Finn stood up and cheered as loud as he could as his best friend made her way across the stage. She looked over at him and waved. He was so proud of her.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!"

He looked over into the crowd of students and there she was, crying of course. "Yay, Finn!"

…

"Are you sure you don't want your dads to drive you to the Airport?" Finn looked through his bedroom window and saw her pacing back and forth making sure she had all of her things packed and ready to go.

Rachel tucked the phone under her ear as she grabbed one of her bags, "I already told you, they can't they have to be on the road for the convention before my plane leaves, and I don't want to sit at the airport for a few extra hours… Please Finn."

"Alright. I'll be more than happy to."

"Thanks you're the best." She slumped down on to her desk as she looked out the window and saw him starring as she waved.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. I'm so proud of you Rach."

"Thanks Finn. And you Mr. Football Scholarship, I'm the proud one. My boy is all grown up. OSU is going to love you Finn."

She laughed a little. She was really going to miss him.

"We'll still be best friends right? I mean I can still call you at all hours of the day and night for advice or to just talk?"

Rachel was shocked as she looked over at him across the way, "You better. If I found out you replaced me, I will never speak to you again. And I expect you to come visit."

"Oh I will, I can't wait. Be careful though, NYC can be beautiful but also scary."

"Best friends Forever."

"Best friends forever Rach. I promise."

…

They kept in contact for a while. He'd visit, she'd come home for the holiday's. Like he promised they stayed best friends. But in the end, time and distance slowly drifted them apart. She was growing up, and the city was keeping her busy. Finn continued with school and football. Soon long night phone calls turned into long emails, which then turned into short emails. And soon enough nothing. Of course not a day went by that either of them never thought of each other.

It'd been 6 years since she last saw him.

….

"Hi, can I get the usual. Black with Skim milk please." She smiled up at the coffee guy as she fumbled through her purse looking for change… "Thank you."It was another normal day in the city. She walked along the streets as she did everyday on her way to work. She'd landed her second role on Broadway, and though it'd taken longer than she'd expected, she was thankful for everything she'd been given.

Finn walked around holding a map in his hands trying to figure out where the building was. He hadn't been back to the city in years and he sure wasn't an expert on getting around easily. After college he began working for an agency as an agent for athletes. He'd been sent to NYC to check out the new office building they were opening, if all things went well, he'd be the new head agent there. He'd been given the night off to enjoy the city and when he saw her poster, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

She gave her last bow as the curtain closed and applause filled the theater. She smiled and gave her co star a big hug. She ran towards the back to her dressing room and began to change. Before she could finish changing, she was interrupted by a light tapping on the door.

"Come in."

She turned around to see one of the stage managers present, "Hi, Rachel, I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a guest."

Rachel smiled, "Its fine Lilly.. and thank you, who is it?"

"I'm not sure. He said he's an old friend?"

"Oh, okay, well you can send him in." She turned around picking up her robe and wrapping it tightly around herself.

"Rachel?" She turned around and there he was, Finn Hudson, holding a tiny bouquet of flowers.

"Oh my god, Finn?" Before he could even respond she'd thrown herself into his arms.

"Hi!"

Lilly smiled as she watched the two of them and closed the door to the dressing room.

"What are you doing here? In New York. At my show? In my dressing room?" She smiled as she pulled him in for another hug.

"I'm here for work, and when I saw your poster, well I had to come see you. You were amazing."

"Thank you, so much. I can't believe you're here. This is incredible…. I'm sorry I'm not dressed completely." She laughed a little as she looked down at her robe and her half undone hair.

"Oh, sorry, I can let you finish." He smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks. These are beautiful.. and yea, um what are you doing right now? I'm kinda starving, would you wanna grab some dinner? Catch up?"

"Yea, sure, I'd love that." Finn's eyes lit up with excitement. He was so happy. He'd never forgotten how amazing she was, but to see her, after all of these years. It felt like Christmas morning or something. And boy, had she gotten even more beautiful than he could remember, if that was even possible.

"Alright, I'll meet you out in front in about fifteen minutes. I know a great place down the street."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She smiled at him as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hey Finn?"

He turned around quickly… "Yea?"

"You look great. I missed you."

"I missed you too Rach."


	2. Chapter 2

He stood outside the theater looking around and all that New York City had to offer at night. He began to tense up a bit when he realized what he was waiting for.

"Hi."

He turned around and smiled as she walked up to him. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yea, what are you in the mood for? I know a great little Italian place not to far from here?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around her, it was cold out tonight.

"Sounds great, lead the way you new yorker you."

…

"So, how longs it been?" She looked over resting her head on her arm.

"Too long." He sat up as he took a sip of his soda.

"I know. I missed you. Things just got so crazy you know… But I can't believe you're here and its just so great to see you."

"You too Rach, you look… amazing. I'm so proud of you."

She looked down as her cheeks slightly turned pink, "Thanks. I mean it took longer than expected, but here I am. In New York City. On Broadway. Its incredible really… And you? What are you doing now?"

"In easy terms, I'm a sports agent. I work for one of the main agency's in the Midwest. We're looking to opening up a branch here, and so they sent me out to finish up the paper work. If all goes well, I'll be transferred."

"Wait to New York? You'll live here too?" The smile on her face stretched from ear to ear.

"Yea. I hope so."

"Well look at you, now who's the proud one. That's great Finn, I'm really happy for you." She looked over at the very good looking guy who sat across the booth from her, even after all of these years, that dopy smile of his still made her weak in the knees. Gosh, she'd really missed him.

"So what else is going on… How is your mom? I ask about her when I call and check in with my dads. Any girlfriends? You're not married with ten kids are you? Because then you would have broken one of our rules… I mean you know I have to approve all of your girlfriends."

She laughed a little at the thought of him being married, but it was probably because she never thought any girl was ever good enough for her best friend. He laughed at the thought of himself being married, "No. No kids or wife. And no girlfriends at the moment either. Work was getting hectic and she didn't like that… but anyway mom is doing well thanks."

He wanted to ask… 'Do it Hudson' he mumbled to himself. "So what about you, any boyfriends or husbands I should know about?"

Rachel laughed spitting out a tiny bit of her drink that she had just sipped on. "Please, me married? No, and as far as boyfriends go, not right now. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"And why not?" He looked over at her with a puzzled look.

"Well, Finn, to be completely honest, you did manage to ruin almost all of my relationships in HS and even when I'd just moved here…" She folded her arms across her chest giving him a look.

"That's not true. They just, they weren't good enough, I was just trying to protect you. I'm your best friend its my job."

"Well, I'm glad you did it. They were all losers anyway… What are you doing tomorrow?"

Finn smiled with hopeful eyes, "I have a meeting in the morning and then, I have the rest of the day to myself, why?"

"Perfect." She smiled as she took out a piece of paper and pen.

"What's perfect?" He looked around confused trying to see what she was writing down.

"We can spend the day together. I don't have a show tomorrow and my rehearsal will be done early… here's my address. The apartment isn't to far from here, its actually just around the corner, so if you get lost just come here and call me I'll come get you." She handed them the tiny piece of paper before grabbing her coat and bag…."It is an early rehearsal so I should get going."

Finn stood up quickly grabbing his things and turning to face her. "Yea, of course…. This was fun."

She nodded as he followed her out. They stood outside awkwardly for a second when Rachel grabbed him and pulled him in close for a hug, "This was amazing Finn, I'm so glad you're here."

She kissed him softly on the cheek before turning to walk back to her apartment and shouting back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rach." He watched her until she disappeared in the night. And for a second he realized why Rachel Berry was always his best friend. He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He tapped on the door a few times, and anxiously waited.

"Finn, Hey!" She jumped up and into his arms when she opened the door and saw him standing on the other side.

He smiled grabbing her tightly, "You know I just saw you no more than 14hours ago right?" He laughed a bit as he let go of her.

"It's been six years. So I can hug you as much as I want okay? Come in."

He followed her into the apartment. It was a nice place. Very..Rachel, he thought to himself.

"Oh god you have this framed?" He reached down and grabbed the picture frame sitting on one of her shelves.

She turned around and laughed noticing which frame it was Finn had grabbed, "Of course I do. I loved Glee Club and so did you."

"Yea, those were some good times. I still can't believe we made it to Nationals and placed, crazy right?"

"Well I did sing didn't I?"

"In that case we should have won!" He smiled and thought back to when they were in High School, things were so different then..."So what are we doing today?"

Rachel took a seat on the couch in her living room motioning for Finn to join her. "Anything you'd like. Rachel the tour guide at your service."

He thought about it for a minute, and all that he could really think was anything with Rachel would be just perfect, "What are your favorite things to do?"

...

They spent the day in the park feeding the ducks. They had some good food and coffee. They walked around Times Square, and took lots of pictures. She gave him a tour of her theater, and they even went to a show. It had been a perfect day. It was as if, the time had never passed.

Finn sat in the taxi looking over at his best friend. He'd never been more thankful for anything than how thankful he was that no matter what happened or how long it had been, their friendship was never forgotten.

"Thanks Rach. Today was... it was great!"

She looked over at the sweet boy she's always loved, "You're Welcome Finn, I had a really good time."

As they reached her apartment Finn sighed a bit, he knew he was going to have to head home tomorrow and the thought of not seeing her made him upset.

"I really hope you get the job here Finn. I'll miss you so much."

"Yea, me too. I'll see you soon though? Even if I don't get it, I realized I've missed you so much, so now I can't not visit."

"Oh you better come visit or I'll find you!" She reached over taking him in a big hug and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you soon Finn."

With a quick glance she was gone and into her building.

...

_ring ring ring ring _"Hello?"

"Rach? Guess what?"

"You got the job didn't you?"

"I'll see you next week!"

"Finn oh my god, that's great. I can't wait.. See you next week!"

...

"That's the last of it." Finn looked over as he placed down the last box in his new office. "What do you think?"

Rachel looked out the window at the view of the city, "It's incredible. How do I get a job like this?"

Finn laughed, "Please, you in an office? You live and breathe Broadway."

"Yea, I know! But the view is great." She took a seat on his new rolling chair placing her feat on top of the desk.

"I will admit though, that hot bossy lady look suits you." He winked over at her moving a few more boxes around.  
>"Finn Hudson did you just say I was <em>Hot?<em>" They both laughed as she twirled around in the chair some more. "It's really great though Finn...when will your new apartment be ready?"

He made his way to her, taking a seat on the desk, "They said about two to three weeks.. Are you sure its okay I stay with you? I mean, I can stay at a hotel?"

She jumped up, "Now way. It'll be fine. More than fine. I want you there. Okay?"


End file.
